


Tight Knit

by Veronah



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Restraints, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, drugged, non-con, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronah/pseuds/Veronah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is for the best, for us. I know it will be uncomfortable, but in the end it will all work out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Knit

Tight, that's the first thing that he had registered upon his systems blinking to life. Then came the pressure, something tight and squeezing, only coiling itself around him harder when he tried to move. Did he move? He couldn't tell. Arms, legs, and even his door wings seemed stiff and heavy, his processor was terribly fogged and what clear thoughts he had once been proud of now were fuzzy and scattered. His undamaged optics flickered to life but failed and burnt out. Two resets and he managed to get it half lit, the vision field full of static that appeared at random.

            He wiggled again, trying to get a feel for what was bounding him. It had been something strong, sticky, and strangely enough, felt silky. Some sort of... web? It flexed when he tried to flutter his door wings, stretching outwards only to bounce back. What part of him could still think figured that moving his arms and legs would get the same elastic like result and it was best to remain still rather than exhausted him for nothing.

            He looked up, as his head was the only thing free from whatever cocoon he had been spun up into. Though there really wasn't much to see other than the open and endless abyss of black that surrounded him, swallowing him into nothingness.

            He blinked, managing to make out long white strands of web leading off into the darkness. When he gave another feeble wiggle to test it, he took note that the strands that connected to him and scattered in different directions would vibrate.

            "Finally awake, I see." One of the strands connecting to Prowl's chest suddenly tugged on him, suggesting there was a weight pressing on it from out of sight. It grew heavier and heavier as whatever it was drew near. Several other web strings drew taut as a dark figure started to come into view. "I hope you're comfortable."

            Two long hair legs protruded from the dark, touching all over the cocoon Prowl was wrapped up in. Dozens of beady black eyes blinked at him next as a spider emerged from the shadows. The creature chittered at him, leaning in close enough that he could feel its hot breath on his neck. Its fangs clicked at him before leaning back to get a good look at him.

            Tarantulas. So confused, can't remember anything. Why? How? He shook his head and chunks of memories all out of order flashed on his HUD, it made no sense.

            "I know," Tarantulas crawled over Prowl, holding onto him with his large legs, "your mind must be so clouded. You put up such a struggle when I was wrapping you. My bite and the toxin did a number on you, didn't it? No worries, it's not permanent. It will however make you more compliant to what I want, and you know what I want." He had said it before, and the words echoed in the back of Prowl's mind.

            _I want you, I want us._

Tarsal claws moved all around the webbing wrapped around Prowl's body, pulling on certain sections of it until it started to unravel. As his bottom legs worked, Tarantulas never took his eyes off of Prowl's face.

            "This is for the best, for us. I know it will be _uncomfortable_ , but in the end it will all work out." Little claw tips started to tear away the webbing under Prowl's waist. Slowly his legs were visible and hanging freely. One the webbing was gone and only Prowl's top have remained restrained, Tarantulas rotated himself on Prowl's body. Two fangs tapped on the closed panel, then sank deep into the seam and began to pull.

            "Get off me!" Prowl bucked his legs, his door wings flexing outward from the web only to snap back into place. "Stop!" His panel wrinkled, torn from its place and tossed aside to fall down into the darkness. "What are you doing?!" Valve out in the open air now, Prowl kicked out in desperation.

            "Quiet." Tarantulas stroked his pedipalps over the lush valve lips, so soft and smooth. Much like the rest of Prowl's washed out gray frame, his valve was no different.

            Fangs parting, a long thick glossa flicked outwards, zipping right up into Prowl's valve and making the police mech tense and curse out. Just as fast as the glossa was in, it was yanked out and sucked into the purring spider. Glossa shooting out a few more times Tarantulas, finally leaned back to look at the valve. There was a faint tang of lubricant on his glossa, though not nearly enough as he needed. It was alright though; he had accounted for this and was well prepared.

            Fangs extending, Tarantulas bit down hard into the side of Prowl's thigh, injecting something into his energon stream.

            "NNG!" Prowl jerked, screaming in pain. He tried to get his leg away but Tarantulas kept a tight hold on him, squeezing him tighter when he fussed too hard. Popping his fangs free, a thick green trail of whatever he had injected following his fangs as he repositioned himself to face Prowl once more.

            "What was that?!" Prowl squirmed, the leg Tarantulas had bitten feeling numb. Tarantulas gave no answer, but he chuckled when Prowl's optic glossed over.

            Valve pulsing, Prowl's vents sputtered. This wasn't right. Something was wrong. Valve clenching, heat spread through his array as it came to life. Every few seconds his valve would clench and he would whine, a hungry need washing over him, consuming him.

            "Something to keep you compliant." Hunkering down, Tarantulas waited for whatever drug he had used to take full effect. It had only taken a few minutes, as Prowl was a panting and squirming mess in no time. He was hot, and terribly needy, and as much as he wanted to kick Tarantulas off when he rotated back down to look at his valve, he couldn't see to get his legs up. He felt weak, vulnerable, but the moan that escaped his mouth when he felt that glossa slither back into him betrayed everything he had been thinking. His frame lurched into the glossa, wanting more, and Tarantulas gave him more, pushing it all the way to the back of his valve to wiggle about and get a feel for the space he was going to be taking up.

            "Good, good." Tarantulas hummed, rotating one more time to face Prowl. "The first few will be difficult, but the rest, I assure you will be quite pleasurable." What did that even mean? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out, but it because painfully obvious when something thin and rather hard moved between Prowl's legs.

            It took more effort than he thought to look down, barely able to see under Tarantulas as his large bug body covered most of him.

            Tarantulas arched himself, angling his abdomen downwards and moving the top closer to Prowl's valve. Between his spinnerets, something had extended a long tube like thing that was aiming right for Prowl's array.

            A knot caught in his intake and he tried to struggle, but it was all useless. He was weak, drugged, and tightly held by Tarantulas who didn't seem keen on just letting him go.

            "Don't." Prowl said through clenched denta, feeling the tube press against his valve and move downward to try and enter him. "Ah-" Optic widening, the breath caught in his intake as it pushed its way inside. He stretched, putting his head back as Tarantulas kept moving himself forwards, meeting resistance but forcing his way past until the tube was seated as far as it possibly could go. The tube rubbed over sensory nodes, lighting them on fire and sending Prowl's processor reeling. This wasn't happening, it couldn't, not this. It felt weird inside of him, thick and smooth, some sort of spines on the end that seemed to throb a bit in Tarantulas' own arousal.

            Legs working to get a better grip, Tarantulas pulled his abdomen back and slid himself back in. He would shift himself, as if not quite getting himself into the right position before finally settling and hunkering down again. His fangs clicked together, drooling oral lubricant as a husky whine escaped him. Prowl's valve was warm, a good place to settle, and roomy.

            Valve responding in a way he wish it didn't, Prowl twisted when heat spread through his panel. It felt _good,_ yet he knew it was bad and something even worse was coming. Yet, when he tried to draw his hips away, he couldn't. Some sort of feral hunger inside of him had been ignited, keeping his frame settled and willing, lubricated and ready.  

            He had hoped this had been it, but as Tarantulas got comfortable and hugged his arms around Prowl, his body suddenly shuddered. He made a weird noise, as if he was struggling to move something heavy, but instead his grip on Prowl's body only tightened.

            Something large and round worked its way out of Tarantulas’ abdomen and down the tube, it slid down fast until it came to the opening of Prowl's valve, stopping only a moment as it met resistance. Tarantulas pushed, and the egg moved forwards, pushing Prowl's valve apart and forcing its way inside.

            "NNG! Ha-Ah! No!" Prowl's legs jerked, his valve strained, struggling to stretch and accommodate. He heaved, feeling it moving deeper and deeper inside of him until it bumped the back of his valve and a jolt of pleasure hit him so hard he screamed.

            "Shh." Tarantulas stroked Prowl's neck and chest with his smaller arms, trying to comfort him as a second egg came down and worked its way inside. Another scream as it popped in and found its way with the other. He looked up in time to see two more working their way down Tarantulas’ tube like spike, stuffing him until he saw part of his own abdomen, which was still covered by webbing, bulge out slightly.        

            The tube shifted, and Prowl heat pooling in his tank. Wave after wave and each little movement had him gasping until the pressure was released. Overload rippled through him, making him, there was no real warning, and all he could do was arch back hard enough to nearly bend himself in two. As the webbing bounced his frame back and his face met the soft fur of Tarantulas' chest, he heaved heavy breaths into it. His legs sag down, unable to really close as Tarantulas’ abdomen impedes his movement.

            Lubricant squirt from his valve as Tarantulas pulled out a bit, more eggs flowing more freely now as Prowl's valve had relaxed. Every once in awhile he would reach a leg down and press a claw to Prowl's outer node, tapping on it and making him whimper and squirm. Another overload and several more eggs were forced inside until finally the last egg was popped in and Tarantulas started to withdraw his tube.

            Whatever web strings had been holding Prowl suspended in air were cut and he felt himself freefalling. Something soft caught him, and he could only imagine it was some gigantic spider web as he watched, with blurred vision, Tarantulas come down on a single strand of web.

            Once on his web, he crawled right over to Prowl, pulling his legs apart to inspect his work. He purred, body vibrating at the sight.

            Prowl's valve was engorged, swollen and red from his toxin and extra sensitive. Good. His valve gaped slightly, an egg peeking from the inside as he had stuffed Prowl to the brim.

            "Doesn't it feel good?" Transforming, Tarantulas knelt down by Prowl's head, soaking in that dazed look. His cheeks were pink and covered in coolant, and that look of utter helplessness really had his engines purring. "Doesn't it? You and I?" He stroked Prowl's distilled belly, pressing on it a bit to make Prowl whine as the eggs shifted uncomfortably inside of him. A hot flow of lubricant and energon flooded from between his thighs and he felt a few eggs push free from his valve. "Things didn't have to turn out this way, you know. It could have been a lot better." Shrugging, Tarantulas moved himself back and between Prowl's legs. He touched Prowl's valve, stroking it and pressing his thumb roughly against his outer node.

            "No. There won't ever be... a _you_ and _I_."

            "That's what you think... but with time you will see it my way. We have all the time in the world here, and there are many, many more rounds like this to come." Fingers sliding down through the sticky valve, Tarantulas pushed his fingers into Prowl's valve and spread him wide.

            An egg pushed down, and Prowl choked as it stretched his valve ring and popped into Tarantulas’ hand. Warm and sticky, he gave it a lick before tossing it over his shoulder, sending it into the abyss before shifting back into his beast form.

            "Let's make sure you are at max capacity before I wrap you up again to incubate."


End file.
